


An Irresistible Hero

by MrTwilight



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Come Eating, Come Shot, Deepthroating, Demon Sex, Double Penetration, F/F, F/M, Face-Fucking, Fondling, Foursome - F/F/M/M, French Kissing, Happy Sex, Impregnation, Licking, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, POV First Person, Parent/Child Incest, Shower Sex, Underage Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 14:29:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12389964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrTwilight/pseuds/MrTwilight
Summary: A girl gets ignored by her mother as she waits for her to start shopping for food, then she takes off after a superhero that captures her hearts, making her lose her awareness of what her body is doing until it's too late to turn back.





	An Irresistible Hero

I felt my mom shift me around for the fifth time within a half hour.

“Mom put me down if your getting tired.” I whined.

“I'm sorry, I forgot I was carrying you.” She said as she set me down and went back to her phone.

“My God it's like that phone is more important than me.” I whined, making her look at me in shock.

“Don't ever think that.” She said. “I'm just trying to keep up with our families conversations. It's seems there's a lot going on. It seems that super hero saved your cousins from a fire."

“What happen to getting more food instead of standing outside the door for two hours.” I asked as my mom started to text again.

I sighed as she was already absorbed in it again, then I heard a thud behind me, making me look to it and saw the super hero, Dragon Boy or so everyone is calling him.

“One mocha please.” He said.

I grabbed my mom and shook her arm.

“Mom, I'm going to talk to Dragon Boy.” I said.

“One second honey.” She said.

“Oh you're hopeless.” I growled and walked towards him.

I stared at his tail that was whipping around his human like body. Once I got to him, I gently grabbed his leathery crimson wing, making him look at me with is beautiful green dragon eyes that was in a human like face. My heart start fluttering in me as I had a crush on him for years.

“Don't fear me human.” He said.

“I don't fear you Dragon Boy.” I said, making a woman giggle.

“The exact opposite it seems.” She said, making him stare at me in surprise. “Five dollars Dragon Boy.”

“Please, it's Cerberus.” He said.

“Cerberus.” I said, but my voice came out as a whisper as his gaze had my heart fluttering like the windstorm that was starting to brew.

Cerberus smiled, then looked at the woman.

“Make a hot chocolate too, it seem she wants me as her first friend.” Cerberus said.

I nodded slowly as I would like that, making the woman smile and got to work.

“What's your name kid?” Cerberus asked.

“Penny.” I said softly.

“Well Penny, you just made my day for not fearing me like all the other children." He said.

“What's to fear with those beautiful eyes of yours.” I said softly as I started to uncontrollably massage his wing, making him look at his wing, then back to me nervously.

“Seven fifty, Cerberus.” The woman said.

Cerberus turned to the woman and payed for the drinks as she smiled while staring at me.

“Good luck getting this one off you.” She said. “You have her heart if I can't get her to react to my comments.”

“I don't know if that is good or not with how strong the feeling that is splashing into me.” Cerberus said.

“I'm sorry.” I said softly. “I can't help it.”

“It's okay.” He said. “You know I have a city to protect and can't stay with you, right?”

“Yes.” I said as he gave me the hot chocolate.

“Well, with that said, It's time for me to go.” He said.

I watched him jump in the air, but the wind took him into the building, making him moan In pain.

“Are you okay Cerberus.” The woman asked as I grabbed his human like hands with several small claws on the tips, then pulled him to his feet.

“Thank you Penny, It's seems I'm not flying in this storm." He said, then he sighed in frustration as he looked at his coffee. “Dang it, there goes my mocha and I don't have any more money.”

I held up my drink.

“Are you sure, that was my gift.” He asked.

“I don't need a gift from you.” I said. “Your friendship is all I want.”

He smiled as he took it.

“Sorry, but I must go Penny.” Cerberus said, then he started to walk away.

I followed him as I couldn't think of anything but his eyes or his calming aura that was around him. The woman giggled, making Cerberus look at her, then to me. He sighed and grabbed my hand, then pulled me down the street. After an hour of walking we came up to a house.

“Brother can you help me out with this one?” Cerberus asked.

“There's more then one of your kin?” I asked.

“No, he's another friend.” He said. “His mother adopted me after a few times of me saving her son. If you wish to stay with me, then you stick with him until I get back.”

I nodded as a human boy that also looked to be around my age came out of the house.

“What's wrong with her?” Cerberus's brother asked.

“It seems she has a strong case of crush and can't resist following me Matt.” He said

“About time you got one.” He said. “I feared you were going to be without a girlfriend for the rest of your life.”

Cerberus smiled.

“Just keep her out of harm's way.” He said, then he started to walk away, making me unwittingly follow.

Matt giggled as he grabbed my arm.

“He'll be back.” He said as he pulled me into the house.

Once my line of sight broke from him, I looked at Matt and saw him holding back a laugh.

“What do you like the most about him?” He asked. “Is it the kind personality I like?”

“His eyes.” I said.

“That would have been my second guess.” He said.

“What is he?” I asked.

“He's an incubus.” He said.

“A what.” I said.

“He's a demon, but he's betrayed his kind since he don't like evil, so don't fear him now that I told you.” Matt said.

“I don't think I can fear him.” I said, making him giggle.

“Wow, he really got his claws in deep.” He said with another giggle. “Are you hungry? Cerberus should be back home after he gets done with the errand list my mom made for him.”

“Yes, my mom is lost in her world to pay attention to me.” I said, making him giggle.

“I think we have something In common if you can't resist following Cerberus.” He said.

“Yeah, I don't know how he does it.” I said.

“Well thank you for making him feel welcome.” He said.

“I haven't done anything yet.” I said.

“Well you'll get your chance if you stay here.” He said. “Are you wanting to stay the night?”

“I want to stay forever.” I said, making him giggle.

“I don't know if that can happen, but we'll see.” He said. “Make yourself at home. I'm going to take a nap. My mom is upstairs."

“Not anymore.” Matt's mom said as she came out of a room, then held out her hand. “My name is Amy. Nice to meet you.”

I shook her hand.

“Penny.” I said.

I walked around and saw a picture of him and Mat flying the city together on the table. I stared at his eyes again, making time fly by as I got lost in them again.

“Take a shower Cerberus.” Amy said.

“Yes mom.” Cerberus said, making me look at him.

I stood up and walked to him, making him smile as I grabbed his hand.

“Sorry it took me so long to get my things done, I had to get a lot of people out of a burning building.” Cerberus said as he pulled away and walked into the bathroom. "It seems people don't know how to turn off stoves."

I followed him, then watched as he got undressed. I saw he has a complete human body that just had wings and a tail forming out of him. I stared at his small soft ass, then he bent over, revealing two small balls and a three inch soft shaft as he turned on the water. A second later, he pulled the door close without looking back, making me dodge it so it wouldn't hit me.

Once he had the right temperature, he turned to me and gasped.

“I'm sorry.” I said softly as i stared at his shaft.

“It's fine.” He said. “Did my mom tell you to take a shower too?”

My eyes moved to his eyes as he said that, making my brain finally register he was naked in front of me.

“Yes.” I said as I looked back at his shaft.

His face filled with nervousness.

“I can read thoughts by the way.” He said. “You don't have to lie to me. I don't mind if you want to take one with me. My mom makes my brother do it all the time.”

Cerberus grabbed the body soap from off the counter beside me and put it in the shower, then turned to me.

“It's seems you need help moving still if your clothes aren't off.” He said with a smile.

He walked to me and started to undress me. The moment I was undressed, he got into the shower and looked at me, then he sighed as he put his hand up, making me float towards him. Once I was under the water, he held out the soap.

“Can you do the rest?” He asked.

I nodded and grabbed the body soap, then I squirt some in my hand. Once I got a lather, I placed my hand on his chest.

“Wait you want to wash me?” He asked in surprise.

I nodded and started to move my hand around him until my eyes locked to his shaft, then I grabbed it, making him gasp as he started to grow quickly in them.

“Okay, um.” He said nervously. “Can you please change those thoughts, I don't think you want that.”

I looked at him and saw him blushing. I smiled and started to massage his shaft.

“Okay you do want that.” He said with shock on his face. "As you wish.”

I watched him pull me closer to him, then he stared at my eyes nervously. He started to kiss me, then he pushed a six inch long tongue into my mouth as I opened my mouth.

“Yes of course brother.” He said.

“Thanks.” Matt said.

“He asked me if he could join us since mom told him he starting to stink.” Cerberus said. “Can you help me wash her since she can't seem to resist me.”

“Sure.” Matt said with a giggle.

I felt Matt start washing my back as he moved down to my ass and started to wash my crack, rubbing my backdoor in the process, then reached around and stuck a finger in my slit, making me gasp as Cerberus pulled out his tongue.

“I didn't tell you to make her want me more.” Cerberus said.

“Sorry, but you need this.” Matt said. “I think I do too now that I'm hard.

“I looked down at Cerberus's shaft and saw it was now five inches long, making me grab it.

“Okay, I can't resist her horniness anymore.” Cerberus said with a sigh.

He laid down and looked at me.

“Get on me.” He said as I stared at him.

I did as I was told and smiled as his soft warm skin touched my body.

“Now that you're heading down that road, can you assist me with my penis.

Matt giggled, then I felt something poke my slit, making me look back at Matt. I saw him pushing Cerberus shaft in front of it.

“It's ready.” Matt said.

Cerberus push his hip forward and I felt him penetrate me, making me gasp as I felt a quick sharp pain.

“Don't worry brother, that just her hymen taring.” Cerberus said. “Be gentle with her if you continue with that thought.”

“I will.” He said as I felt Cerberus start thrusting in and out of me.

I laid my head on his chest as I felt pleasure building in my body. A second later, I felt something cold drip on my ass making me twitch, then I felt Matt rub the cold liquid on my backdoor, just as I felt something warm prod it.

“Slowly.” Cerberus said. “She has no clue on what you are doing.”

I felt Matt's shaft start sliding in me.

“Now she does and is wanting it.” Cerberus said.

“Thanks Penny.” Matt said as he push as far as he could into me. “She's so tight.”

“This end too.” Cerberus said.

“Well your huge.” He said as he started to thrust in and out of me. “I'm barely half your size.”

I felt Matt lay down on top of me, sandwiching me between both my lovers. After about ten minutes of them thrusting in me, the door open, revealing Amy, then I saw her stare in shock.

“It's fine mom.” Cerberus said. “She asked for this.”

Amy nodded nervously as she came in and turned off the water, then stared at us with lust growing in her eyes.

“I'll do this to you later if you want since I feel that lust in you.” Cerberus said.

"Me too." Matt said.

Amy's face filled with nervousness and walked out as she said nothing. About a half hour later, I felt pressure building in me.

“She's about to cum Matt.” Cerberus said.

“So am I.” Matt said with a grunt.

A second later, I felt two warm gushes shoot deep in me as Matt moaned, making me moan as I came a second after, then Cerberus followed as I clamped around their shafts. I felt both of them shoot three strong shots in me. A few seconds later, I felt Matt pull out of me.

“Did she catch one?” Matt asked.

Wait a moment, no it didn't take.” Cerberus said. “Maybe next time.”

I look at him.

"He's wanting to know if I'm a father yet." Cerberus said. "That's because I can see a few months in the future of anyone i have sex with."

I smiled and put my head down.

“No she don't realize what we can do to her.” Cerberus said. “She only cares that I'm happy. She's twelve. Do you want me out of you Penny?”

I shook my head as his warmth felt good,

“In that case, we will sleep together.” Matt said.

I felt him penetrate me again, then laid down on me. I closed my eyes as I felt comfortable. 

Day two: Fan's gift returned in full

I woke up from Matt slipping out of me, making me reach back and stuff him back in me, then Cerberus wake up and looked at me.

“I can't believe I'm still inside you.” He said. “I need to pee, do you mind letting me off you to do that.

“No stay in me.” I said. “You're so warm and comforting. I like that feeling in me.”

Cerberus sighed, then I felt a long warm gush flush around in me before it came out, making me moan as it felt amazing.

“Did you just do what I think you just did?” Amy asked, making me look at her and saw her watching us on the toilet.

“I had no choice.” He said. “I don't want my first girlfriend upset.”

“I'm sorry.” I said.

“It's okay sweetie, I just didn't expect you to actually like that.” She said. “Do you mind if I get my turn?”

“After we eat.” Cerberus said. "I sense she hasn't eaten in twenty-four hours. Now she's trying to block me so I don't tell the reason why.”

“Well clean her up and make sure no urine is in her.” She said. “I don't want her getting an infection inside of her.”

Cerberus lifted me off him, making Matt slip out of me as he woke up.

“What's going on?” Matt asked.

“Time to clean our friend up and get her something to eat.” Amy said. “Then it's my turn if your still wanting me.”

I felt the water hit my back making me gasp as it was cold.

“Sorry, I for got to turn that off.” She said.

Cerberus stood up and turned me upside down, shooting water into me, making me moan as I lost my senses from the perfect pleasure.

Everyone giggled, then I felt myself building up.

“Wow it felt so good that she is about to cum already?" Cerberus asked.

“Let me lick her then.” Matt said.

The water move, then Matt stared to lick me, making me moan some more, then I let out a cry of pleasure as I felt my body tighten, sending cream into Matt's mouth as he quickly lapped it up.

“I never thought to see my Matt grow up so early.” Amy said. “You are barely fourteen and you already make a girl cry for you.”

I felt myself move to the water as Amy reached over and stared to finger me, making me clamp down around her finge as she giggled.

“Relax, I need to make sure your clean inside.” Amy said.

Once I was clean she took me out of the bathroom.

“Oh, your mom called your phone, asking me were you are and I told her that you wanted to spend some time with Cerberus.” She said. “It's seem she knew you had a crush on him and allowed you to stay as long as you like for summer break.”

I nodded as she took me into the kitchen and set me on the counter, then walked to her room and started undressing. Matt came to me as Cerberus started to cook. I looked at Matt and saw he wanted my slit as he stared at it with lust. I opened my legs and saw him glance at me, then look at Cerberus.

“Go ahead, just be gentle.” Cerberus said.

Matt when down to my slit with his face and stared to eat me. After a few minutes of moaning, I felt him pull me to my feet, then move me to a wall so my back don't jab into the handles of the counter. I looked down at his four inch long shaft as it touched my pelvis, then he picked me up and lined me up to his shaft. Once I was in place, he pushed in, then grabbed my legs and wrapped them around him.

“Do not cum in her there.” Amy said. “You're not ready for the responsibility and her mother likes Cerberus so I doubt she will mind as much. Not that she has any say if she ran away from her for not paying attention to her.”

“I know mom and she belongs to Cerberus.” Matt said as he started to thrust in me.

I closed my eyes as I felt pleasure already. A few minutes later, I felt him start thrusting faster, then pulled out as he put my face down to him. I looked at him, then he put the tip to my lips. I opened my mouth and he started fucking my face. About ten thrusts later, he let out a moan and pulled out of my mouth, letting out four large streams of cum all over my face. I stared in shock as I wasn't expecting that, then I looked at Matt as he stared at me.

“Did you like that?” He asked. "I wasn't sure if you would like that so I tried it."

“Not as much as the sucking.” I said.

“I'm sorry, I was trying to find out what you like since we will be doing this all summer break and I want as much pleasure as I can get.” He said, then he pulled me to my feet and started licking his cum off.

I smiled as he reminded me of my dog.

“Well at least I got you to smile.” He said, then kissed me as he turned to Cerberus as he was holding a plate of eggs and bacon to me, making me take them and started to eat.

“Are you ready mom?” Matt asked.

“Really you're ready so soon?” Amy asked.

Matt nodded with a smile.

“No, I want her to watch and understand her choice she has made.” Amy said.

Matt went to Amy and looked at her slit.

“Can I at least make it ready?” I asked, making her smiled.

“You know I want Cerberus to have that hole right.” Amy said. “I don't want my biological son to be a father of my child.”

“I know.” He said as he pushed his fingers in her. “I'm not ready anyways.”

I watched as Amy stared to shudder.

“Have you done this before you fucked Penny?” Amy asked.

“Fingering no, fucking yes.” He said. “I wanted to see how Cerberus felt to see what I like more.”

“And?” She moaned.

“I prefer vagina.” He said. “Then I know I will have a grandchild someday, just not now, try next year if your impatient since you will understand the results since there is no way Penny can resist pregnancy a whole summer break." She said. "I don't care if it's Penny If Cerberus don't mind.”

“Sorry, she's not mine.” He said. “I already have one in mind.”

Once I finished my meal, Amy smiled.

“Okay now you guys can fuck me.” She said.

Matt licked her slit clean from cream and walked into her room as we followed him.

“How are we doing this?” Cerberus asked, then looked at Amy and nodded. “Okay, let's do it.”

I watch Amy get on the bed, then she looked at me and patted next to her. I walked to the bed, then climbed next to her and put my ass up to her. Amy giggled, then she pushed two fingers in my slit and ass at the same time, making me gasp.

“So what are we doing?” Matt asked.

“I'll make her cum first, then the plan will come into view.” Amy said. “Don't be impatient honey, I'm an expert at masturbating other females and she may learn to take care of her own needs by doing this for her.”

I felt my orgasm quickly approach a minute later, then I moaned as I fell forward but Cerberus powers held me up as Amy licked me clean. Once I was clean, Amy lifted up off the bed as Matt floated to my face.

“Make him hard please.” Cerberus said.

I got on my back and spread my legs. Cerberus looked at Amy and she nodded, then he lowered Matt on top of me. I felt Matt push his soft shaft in me and started his growing, then he started to thrust into me. Once I felt myself become full of him, Cerberus pulled him out and lined him up under Amy as I felt myself move under him, giving me a perfect view of his rock hard ass, balls and shaft that was now penetrating Amy's ass, making him start thrusting back and forth. I smiled as I liked seeing his ass flexing while seeing his shaft moving in her.

"You may like it now, but wait until you see the rest of the action." Cerberus's voice filled my head. "Now it's my turn to get into position."

I watched Cerberus start flapping his wings as he moved slowly to Amy's Slit, then he pushed in as I put my knees under his feet to keep him up. I watched both boys fucked their mom senseless, making her loose control of herself as she let out countless cries and moans of pleasure. A second later, Amy start contracting as she let out a long moan. A second after that, both boys started to moan as I saw their perineum's bulge up and start to twitch as I saw cum start oozing out of Amy's slit. I opened my mouth and caught it all, then swallowed it. I saw Matt pull out and more cum stared to fall from her ass, making me open my mouth and catch it.

“Thank you Cerberus.” Amy said with excitement. “Can you tell me what gender?”

“Female.” Cerberus said.

“Alright!” Matt yelped. “I was waiting for a sibling.”

“There is one problem.” Cerberus said. “She will be a succubus.”

“I don't mind.” Matt said. “You're an Incubus and I still love you.”

“Lower him down, I want to suck him.” I said. “I also want you to cum in me again.”

“It's seem she still didn't get what I was trying to point out.” Amy said with a sigh as Matt turned over and lowered into my mouth.

“No she does.” Cerberus said. “She wants a baby, always did every since when her brother was born.”

“Then I have no say in it if you want that since you are her boyfriend.” Amy said. “Put me down I wish to watch.”

Cerberus pulled out and I saw more cum ooze out of her making me stop sucking Matt and try to catch it. Matt laughed as it hit me in the face instead, then he crawled down to me and licked my face. A second later, he let out a yelp as Cerberus penetrated him.

“Wow, I think I might want more of that.” Matt said.

“Sorry that was just a teaser.” Cerberus said with a chuckle. “I was hoping you'd pull away so I can fulfill Penny's wish. We can do it later.”

Matt pushed back all the way on to his shaft, then pulled out and nodded.

“Yes I want that.” He said as he moved to my mouth and started to fuck my throat.

Let her breathe Matt.” Amy yelped.

I put my hand up as I trusted him.

“Just don't kill her by accident.” Amy said with a sigh.

A second later, I felt Cerberus penetrate me, making me let out a gagged grunt. Matt pulled out as I took a few breaths as Cerberus fucked me hard, then he lowered back down in my throat as I took a deep inhale. I felt pressure build in my body as I was about to cum. Once I did, Matt cum down my throat as he pulled out partly so he could fill my mouth. I clamped down and sucked more out of him before he collapsed on my face, then I felt Matt being pulled off as he flipped to his back.

“Thanks brother, I couldn't pull back out since that was the last of what I had.” Matt said breathlessly.

A few seconds later, I felt the warm shots I was waiting for as Cerberus moaned and pushed all the way in me, hitting the back wall, then looked at Cerberus in exhaustion.

"Thank you for baring my child." Cerberus thought's filled my head "It's a incubus"

I smiled and closed my eyes in happiness...

**Author's Note:**

> Please give me a Kudos at bottom of the screen if you liked this story. It boosts my confidence that my novels will be liked once i get them published and it aslo boost my mood when I see them, thanks a bunch for reading.


End file.
